My Sweet Assassin
by Lexa-Uchiha
Summary: Como pude me apaixonar por alguém tão perigoso assim? Se bem que agora isso já não me importa mais, segurança ou não. Minha sensatez havia se dissipado no momento que nossos lábios se tocaram a primeira vez.


**L**ouca.

Era o que eu estava. Como pude me apaixonar por alguém tão perigoso assim? Se bem que agora isso já não me importa mais, segurança ou não. Minha sensatez havia se dissipado no momento que nossos lábios se tocaram a primeira vez.

Agora, estava imprudentemente fugindo com um homem nove anos mais velho que eu. Mas o que poderia fazer se sempre me perdia naquele par de olhos intensamente negros?

Maldito dia que fui conhecê-lo!

Tudo começou quando _"ele"_ mudou-se para casa ao lado, a enorme casa _"enjanelada" _dos Nakamura. No início pensei que nunca iriam comprar aquela propriedade, afinal seu valor era exorbitante. Mas lá estava _"ele"_, levando os pacotes para dentro. Como alguém poderia ser tão belo?Como poderiam existir cabelos tão negros quanto ébano para contrastar com uma pele branca perfeita como porcelana? Como alguém poderia ter olhos como ônix? Tão frios, tão profundos, tão indiferentes, mas que ao mesmo tempo pareciam que conseguiam ler a sua alma.

Assim que meus pais e eu fomos dar-lhe as boas vindas, eu suspeitei daquele seu jeito. Frio e arrogante.

Mas mesmo assim, como toda menina de dezesseis anos, não me importou essa besteira.

Afinal nunca se deve julgar o livro pela capa, certo?

Concentrei-me apenas nele, no seu porte atlético, no seu corpo musculoso que se deixava transpassar pela camisa branca. Sinceramente, ele parecia ter saído de um cântico de anjos. Perfeito. Rosto perfeito, corpo perfeito, casa perfeita. Era tudo que um homem sonhava em ter para sentir-se realizado. Era tudo que eu sonhava em ter para sentir-me realizada. Pelo menos foi o que pensei.

Estou eu na garupa de uma _Harley Davidson_, lembrando de tudo que eu, que nós tínhamos passado.

Lembro-me que naquele mesmo dia fiquei hipnotizada, pelos movimentos suaves dos seus lábios quando proferia palavras incertas.

Lembro-me que comecei a persegui-lo por todas as partes e lugares, estava confusa com todos aqueles sentimentos que me rondavam a partir do momento que nos vimos à primeira vez.

Lembro-me do momento em que vi seus olhos rubros, suas mãos sangrentas e um sorriso sádico, tomando-lhe a tão perfeita face.

Lânguido ao chão. Um corpo sem vida manchava o carpete bege. Manchas de sangue por todo o estofado de couro preto do sofá da sala de estar. Podia ver. Diversas perfurações profundas. Um rosto desfigurado que parecia lamentar-se.

Eis que ele vem a mim com seu semblante indiferente transformado pela máscara do ódio.

"_Estás com medo?". _Perguntou-me. "_Não."_ Respondi sem delongas.

Estava envolta a uma mixagem de sentimentos desesperadamente insanos, loucos por serem descobertos pelo toque desse alguém tão perigoso. Inesperadamente tomou meus lábios, num beijo traiçoeiro e sanguinolento, sua língua invadia-me sem pudor, vasculhava cada e qualquer lugar existente, enroscava-se na minha batalhando, mostrando que de agora em diante quem estaria no comando era "_ele_".

Esta foi a primeira vez.

Continuava visitando-o durante a madrugada, mesmo que por incúria. Encontrei-o sentado na poltrona de seu quarto. Mais uma vez manchas de sangue se espalhavam pelo aposento. Lá estava ele observando seu feito cruento. Avistou-me parada na porta de madeira bem trabalhada.

"_Por que voltas aqui?_" Perguntou-me dando uma pausa. "_Posso machucar-te._"

Atravessei o recinto tomado por uma áurea mórbida sentando-me em seu colo.

"_Não o faria nem se quisesse._" Respondi convicta.

Fitou-me com seus olhos devastadores, podia sentir sua respiração pesada. Apoderei-me dos seus lábios, um doce beijo pude lhe dar. Senti suas mãos grandes deslizarem pela minha cintura.

Cada vez mais estávamos nos enlaçando em um relacionamento desequilibrado. "_Ele_" estava perdendo o controle, eu estava perdendo o controle. Não conseguia mais pensar, precisava "_dele_", dos toques "_dele_", dos lábios "_dele_", dos olhos "_dele_", da sua obsessão.

Estaria eu obcecada por tudo "_nele_"?

Num ambiente tão doentio, o que estávamos fazendo. O que eu estava fazendo.

Sua pele roçava na minha suavemente. Sentia-o invadir-me com delicadeza. Nossos corpos entrelaçados em uma sincronia perfeita. "_Ele_" movimentava-se com destreza. Meus braços rodeavam seu pescoço. Queria trazê-lo para mais perto. "_Ele_" aumentava o ritmo. Eu o trazia para mais perto ainda de mim.

Suspiros mesclavam-se com o ranger da cama colonial de ferro antiga.

"_Ele_" mantinha-se firme. Cada vez mais forte. Cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez mais profundo. Minhas pernas rodeavam a sua cintura. Não iria agüentar mais, sabia que ele não agüentaria mais. Cravei as unhas em suas costas definidas ao sentir o despejar dentro de mim.

O cheiro de sexo misturava-se ao de sangue, deixando a atmosfera ainda mais macabra.

Não me importei em fazê-lo.

Maldito, havia me enlouquecido.

Dias se passaram, meses já haviam partido. Então começaram a vir à tona aqueles assassinatos. Copos encontrados, desaparecimentos. A polícia estava como cão atrás do responsável por tais crimes.

"_Ele_" não podia ser pego. Eu não podia deixá-lo ser pego.

Lá estava ele preparando apenas uma mochila como bagagem. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Meu coração se apertava com a enorme chance de nos separarmos. Suava frio. Apenas uma luz morta do abajur iluminava o quarto urânio. Fui a sua direção e segurei-lhe as mãos.

"_Não podes ir sem mim._" Falei com olhos marejados. "_Não sejas louca rosada._" Beijou-me a testa.

Soltou-me e voltou a concentrar-se nos pequenos detalhes de sua fuga minuciosa.

"_Sem ti minha vida não fará sentido. Será um imenso vazio._" Encarei-o. "_Suspeitarão._" Respondeu-me pensativo.

"_Não irão, meus pais nunca suspeitariam de ti._" Olhei-o intensamente. "_Eu... Eu te amo tanto que me dói apenas pensar em ficar longe de ti._" As lágrimas insistiram em tombar sobre meu rosto. "_Sakura..._" Balbuciou enquanto tomava meu rosto em suas mãos.

Mais uma vez nossos lábios estavam colados num longo e profundo ósculo, seus braços fortes rodeavam-me de uma forma protetora. Fora como na primeira vez, só que mais urgente, nossas línguas travavam uma guerra sensual. Eu sabia que ele havia cedido. Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntos.

Estamos rodando em alta velocidade, abraçava-o com força enquanto "_ele"_ fazia as curvas da estrada que dava para fora da cidade. Sinto-me apreensiva, abandonei meus pais, amigos, todos que eu já conheci. Ninguém sabia sobre meu primeiro e único amor. Mas eu sabia.

Eu sou sua doce ninfeta...

E "_ele_", **Uchiha Sasuke**, é o meu doce assassino.


End file.
